


Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: 30 Darkpilot stories, each for a different Feelstember prompt.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Feelstember 2020





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitePiper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitePiper/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: An informal gift for astropixie for introducing me to Feelstember. Title from a Sarah McLachlan album.

When Poe returned from a mission for the Republic Navy with BB-8, worried about the droid after he’d gotten hurt and asking Ben to help fix him, Ben couldn’t refuse. Because he loved Poe, and by extension, BB-8. (The fact he’d built BB-8 also helped)

The thing about droids was that unlike Poe, who had just recently warmed up to droids, Ben was all too used to droids. Maybe it was the result of living around droids (including one droid nanny who thought it was an excellent idea to feed a child caf), but Ben could say that droids were just there. It was all right. You could count the amount of beings Poe actually genuinely disliked on one hand anyway and once he warmed up to you, you saw how genuinely kind he was. There was Sela Trune, for example. Most sixteen year olds wouldn’t think like that. 

Even as Ben worked on fixing BB-8, though, he had to admit that this was truly unusual. After all, every droid was unique, and fiddling with the components, fixing them — if he hadn’t made BB-8 for Poe, he would have been completely lost. He spoke softly to BB-8, and Poe patted BB-8’s dome. For one, ridiculous moment, Ben thought of them as being like this droid’s parents — like they were attending to their child after having a knee scraped or an arm broken. 

Ben turned to look at Poe just then, smiled reassuringly at him. Poe was clearly worried, his brow furrowed, tensed with it. Poe wasn’t freaking out (he wasn’t the type) but Ben could feel his tension coiled in the Force. 

BB-8 wiggled and wobbled from side to side even as Ben finished his work. The droid beeped cheerfully, and Ben smiled. “You’ve been a brave boy, BB,” he said. “And now...dear stars you need an oil bath.”

***

When they doused BB-8 in an oil bath, Poe sighed in relief. “Ben, you are a lifesaver, I swear.”

”No problem. I needed time with you both anyway.”

”So,” Poe said, lightly. “Are we technically BB-8’s two dads?”

”Huh. I was thinking the same thing.”

”Do you like the idea?”

”Yeah.” Ben swallowed then. “I really like you, Poe.” And even that didn’t really sum up his feelings, how happy Poe made him, how, around him, it was so much like he didn’t feel alone. 

”I like you a lot too,” Poe said. “Ben.”

Poe took his hands. Ben was struck by the fact that even though he was the stronger and taller of the pair, he felt like one touch from this one man could bring him to his knees. 

"I don’t know how good I am for you,” Ben said. “Surely you could find someone else. Someone who...I dunno, was average?" Didn’t hear the galaxy every night, he mentally added. 

”I don’t want anyone else,” Poe said. “I love you. You’re a good, strong man and so much better than you give yourself credit for."

”So are you.”

Ben didn’t know how much of Poe’s qualities he could list in terms of how wonderful he was, but he could promise that Poe would never go without knowing them. 


	2. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe spend a day by Chandrila’s oceans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As far as Ben knew, he’d known Poe for as long as he could remember, and Poe was his best friend. Even as they walked along the shores of Chandrila, their parents sticking close by, Ben collected shells, wondering absently if Poe would like this one, or that one. He couldn’t quite describe it, except for the fact that he wanted to make Poe happy. To make his eyes light up when Ben gave him just the right shell...

Ben was only four years old, about to turn five, but he knew that he wanted Poe happy. That was the best way to describe his feelings, wanting Poe to be happy. Wanting Poe’s eyes to light up. 

Wanting to see Poe like him, even though he knew that Poe liked him already. 

"I got these for you!” Ben chirped when he was done gathering them. 

”Really?” Poe sounded amazed, like he couldn’t believe Ben got those for him. Why would Poe doubt him, at all? They were friends, after all. The best of friends. 

”Yeah!” Ben held up a lavender shell. “Do you like it?”

Poe took it from Ben’s hand just then, looking over the color, the fine color, the rings on the shell. And then he beamed. “I love it!” he said. “Can I keep it?”

”Of course you can,” Ben said. “It’s a present. We’re friends."

Poe’s smile could have outshone Chandrila’s sun. “Best friends.”


End file.
